The Revival of Cooler
by Real Human Being
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Frost felt humiliated by the way Freeza eliminated him, there wasn't a single moment that he wasn't thinking about revenge, but he knew he would need help if he wanted to attack the Emperor, and he knew exactly who could help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Frost's vengeance**

After the tournament of power Frost felt humiliated by his own weakness and naivety after Freeza betrayed him, there wasn't a moment that he wasn't thinking about his vengeance, but he knew that the way he was in that moment, he wouldn't stand a chance against the Emperor, Frost needed a plan, but before that, he had to find out everything about Freeza, and he knew exactly who had the information he needed.

After travelling across the universes with a ship he stole, Frost finally reached Zuno's planet in Universe 7, Frost knew that Zuno was a wise man that knew everything about all the beings in his universe, if someone could give him the information he needed, that someone was Zuno.

Frost crashed the ship he was using on Zuno's palace, alerting the guards.

— You must be the man known as Master Zuno. – Said Frost, coming out of the broken ship.

— Y-Yes, and who are you? – Asked Zuno, frightened by mysterious man.

— Oh, how impolite of me to come in without introducing myself first, my name is Frost, and I came here to ask a few questions.

— If you want to talk to Master Zuno you need to set an appointment! – Screamed one of the guards, pointing his gun at Frost.

— An appointment? – Asked Frost.

Frost looked at the guards around him and shot a red ki blast at one of them.

— Sorry, but I'm in a hurry right now, so you will tell me what I want to know right now if you give value to your life.

— A-A-Anything you say, just don't kill me or any of my men! – Said Zuno.

— A wise decision, now, you will tell me everything you know about the man known as Freeza.

Zuno calmed himself down and started talking about Freeza.

— Ahem, Freeza is the descendent of King Cold and younger brother of Cooler, he is a powerful man from Universe 7 with a reputation around the entire universe, he was known as the Emperor of this universe until the Saiyan known as Son Goku or Kakarrot killed him in Planet Namek, after years Freeza was resurrected by-

— Enough! – Screamed Frost, losing his patience – I don't want to know his biography you damn idiot, tell me about his weaknesses.

— Y-Yes! Altough he is powerful he is overconfident and gets desperate when he is pushed by someone stronger than him, opening his guards and making blind attacks, and in the end he tires himself out, so far only the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta were able to stand against him in his current power… does that answer your question?

Frost thought about his words, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him so pushing him wasn't an option.

— You mentioned a brother, who was him?

— That would be Cooler, Freeza's older brother, although he didn't have an army or an empire as big as Freeza he certainly wasn't someone to be underestimated, despite being brothers, Cooler and Freeza always hated each other, Cooler was also very powerful and had one more transformation than his brother.

— One more transformation? Interesting, and what happened to this Cooler? – Asked Frost.

— After the death of Freeza in Planet Namek, Cooler invaded planet Earth to seek vengeance to his brother and to prove that he was stronger than him, but just like Freeza, Cooler was also killed in the hands of Son Goku, sometime later he was brought back by the Big Gete Star as a mechanic creature with a powerful army of cyborgs, but after a fierce battle, he was killed once again by the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta in Planet Namek.

— Interesting – Frost thought to himself – Even if I can't beat Freeza on my own, Cooler might prove to be a valuable tool.

— If I want to bring Cooler back to life, what would I need? – Asked Frost.

— You could use the help of a necromancer to bring him back for a limited period of time or use a set of Dragon Balls and wish him back.

— And where may I find these Dragon Balls?

— There are 3 known sets of Dragon Balls, the planet Earth Dragon Balls, the planet Namek Dragon Balls and the Super Dragon Balls scattered across the universes 6 and 7.

Frost considered his options, he didn't want to risk going to Earth and be killed by the Saiyans and his friends and he wasn't interested in spending months or even years to find the Super Dragon Balls.

— Where is this planet Namek located?

 **Chapter 1: The Hero of New Namek**

After Zuno gave Frost the location of New Namek, Frost stole one of his ships and flew to the planet, he considered going to Namek of his own universe but after the tournament between universe 6 and 7, his entire universe found out about his true nature, the namekians would never give him the dragon balls, but in Universe 7 there was a chance that he could trick them and make them give him their dragon balls willingly.

After arriving at the planet, Frost was greeted the way he expected, right after landing his ship he was surrounded by namekians warriors, when he came out of the ship he saw anger and fear in their eyes, his next words would be very important if he wanted to gain their trust.

— Good people of Namek, I came from an entire different universe simply to ask you a favor. – Said Frost, giving his best to sound like a hero.

— A favor? Why would we help one of Freeza's men? Are you here to destroy our planet again? – Screamed one of the namekians.

— Freeza's men? I understand your confusion, but don't worry, I despise Freeza with all of my being, if I could kill him, I would do it without thinking twice… ahem, sorry for losing my head, but I assure you, I do not work for Freeza.

— We don't believe you, we can see you two are related just by looking at you, you sound just like him, we know you are here to steal our dragon balls.

—Indeed I am here because I need your dragon balls, but I only wish to revive an old friend of mine who passed away a long time ago, I need his help in order to defeat a great evil that haunts my people, but if you do not wish to help me, then I will leave this planet forever.

— Then leave, and never come back here. – Said one of the warriors.

— I see, if that's how you want to do this… - Said Frost, charging an energy ball behind his back, preparing to kill the namekians.

But before he could attack them, another ship flew above their heads, it was a group of Freeza's soldiers who came to Namek to conquer the planet.

The namekians decided that the ship with Freeza's soldiers were a bigger threat and flew in their direction, Frost decided to follow them, they didn't trust him, but if he defeated Freeza's men in front of them, there was a chance he could get his wish without a genocide.

The ship landed and a group of 4 armed soldiers came out of it.

— This planet now belongs to our Emperor, Lord Freeza, obey and give us what we want or die. – Said their leader.

— We will never work for Freeza! – Screamed a namekian warrior.

— Heh, I knew they would say that. – Laughed one of Freeza's men.

— In this case you leave us no choice.

The leader of the soldiers pointed his weapon to the namekian who defied him and shot an energy beam at him, but Frost got in the way and blocked the attack.

— What?! Who are you? – Asked one of the soldiers.

— I see that you work for Freeza, leave this people alone. – Said Frost.

— Oh look, someone is trying to be a hero, he kinda looks like Lord Freeza, but he clearly isn't as smart as him. – Said another soldier.

All the soldiers focused their attention on Frost, but even with all of them attacking at once, Frost was way too powerful for them, he easily dodged their attacks and killed two of the soldiers, he was trying to show his power to the namekians to gain their trust, when the leader of the soldiers shot an energy beam at him, Frost redirected the attack to one of the namekians soldiers, killing him.

— You monster! – Screamed Frost, blaming Freeza's man for the death of the namekian – how dare you to kill an innocent bystander!

— What? – Said the soldier – But it was you who-

Before he could finish his sentence, Frost killed him with an energy blast, realizing that he was the last man alive, the remaining soldier tried to run back to his ship, but Frost got in front of him and broke the man's neck with his hands.

The namekians were confused, although that man resembled Freeza, he just killed Freeza's soldiers and saved them.

— Do not worry, people of Namek! – Said Frost – I will not allow Freeza to take your freedom!

An older namekian walking with a staff approached Frost.

— Frost, when you arrived we treated you as a threat based on your appearance, but now I see that you spoke the truth when you claimed to be a good person, please, forgive us, it's just that… we have a story with Freeza. – Said the namekian, bowing his head.

— I don't blame you, you weren't the first person to confuse me with Freeza, I understand that he isn't a good person. – Said Frost.

— But now that you saved us, we are in a debt with you, what can we possibly do to thank you? – Asked the namekian.

— As I previously mentioned, I need your dragon balls to revive a good friend of mine.

— Hmm, usually we do not allow strangers to use our Dragon Balls, but since you saved our people from Freeza's tyranny, I think we can make an exception, we will gather the Dragon Balls so you can make your wish.

Freeza's soldiers made things a lot easier for Frost, he managed to get the Dragon Balls and kill some of Freeza's men at the same time, a much better outcome that he expected, now it was time for him to make his wish and start his vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection of Cooler

**Chapter 2: Resurrection of Cooler**

While the namekians were gathering the dragon balls, their leader invited Frost for a walk and chat while they waited.

— Again, I apologize for our rude behavior when you arrived. – Said the elder namekian.

— I appreciate your apologies, but they are not necessary, in your position I would do the same. – Replied Frost.

— You are a very comprehensive person, Mr. Frost, but I must ask, you are a powerful man, so what is this threat that forced you to come to a different universe just to use our Dragon Balls?

— Believe it or not, the threat is Freeza, a long time ago he threatened to destroy my people if I didn't joined him – Said Frost, coming up with a story – Obviously, I denied his proposal, and now I came here in order to resurrect a friend of mine who was a powerful warrior that may be capable of defeating Freeza.

— I see, this is the type of monster Freeza is, he uses people and get rid of them when they do not cooperate, but you said you want to revive a friend of yours, who is this friend if you don't mind telling me, if he can defeat Freeza he must be very powerful. – Asked the namekian.

— Hoho – laughed Frost – don't worry, you will meet him soon enough.

The leader of the namekians got worried with his answer, even if Frost saved him and his people, he still couldn't trust him completely, he had the feeling that giving this man the dragon balls would be a mistake, but he was much more scared of what could happen if he didn't.

While they continued the conversation, a namekian ran towards them to announce that the 7 dragon balls have been gathered and they were ready to make the wish.

— Mr. Frost, allow me to summon the dragon. – Said the elder.

The old namekian stood before the dragon balls and started speaking in a language that Frost didn't understand, and soon enough, the sky got darker, the day became night and from the spheres, a large strong green dragon appeared.

— You have 3 wishes, Mr. Frost, what will you ask for? – Asked the elder.

— 3 wishes? Hmm, very well, before reviving my friend, please, revive the poor man who got killed during the attack. – Said Frost.

— Oh, how kind of you, very well.

The namekian screamed his wish to the dragon in the same language he previously used, and among them, the man who died during the attack of Freeza's men appeared alive and well.

— Th-thank you… - Said the man.

— What is your second wish? – Asked the elder.

— Please, tell the dragon to revive… Cooler. – Announced Frost.

The namekians gasped in surprise, Cooler once tried to enslave them and kill them in order to get stronger, reviving him would be no different from surrendering to Freeza's empire.

— C-Cooler! – Asked the elder– But that man is a monster! He tried to take our planet! If it wasn't for Goku and his friends, we would all be dead because of him!

— I'm aware of that, but unfortunately, for my revenge to take place, I need his help, and if you refuse to help me… - Said Frost, then he pointed to the man he just revived and shot an energy blast through his chest, killing him once again – I will kill your people, one by one until you revive him.

Frost prepared another blast in the tip of his finger and pointed at another namekian, preparing to kill him.

— Wait… please, we do not need another massacre at our planet, but I'll ask you one thing… - Said the namekian.

— Oh, and what is it? – Asked Frost.

— When we revive him, please take him and leave our planet.

— Very well, once I get my wish I no longer have business with your people, I shall take Cooler and leave in the same ship that Freeza's men arrived.

— Th-thank you… - Said the elder, not sure if Frost if was telling the truth or not.

The old namekian looked at the dragon and stated his wish, and seconds after, Cooler appeared next to Frost, the elder namekians who witnessed his invasion trembled in fear and protected the younger namekians from any attack that might happen from Cooler, but none happened, Cooler just looked around, trying to understand where he was and why he was there.

— Mister Cooler, it's an honor to finally meet you. – Said Frost, bowing to him.

— Hmm, it looks like I'm in Namek, the remaining question is why, and who are you? You look like my brother and sound exactly like him, are you a distant family member? – Asked Cooler.

— No, Mister Cooler, my name is Frost, I came from a different universe to this planet in order to revive you with their dragon balls, but we aren't siblings. – Said Frost.

— I see, you used their dragon to bring me back to life, but you didn't explain why.

— I will explain everything to you once we leave this planet, please, follow me, Mister Cooler.

— Wait, the dragon didn't vanished, this means there is still a wish left, correct? – Asked Cooler, addressing to the leader of the elder namekian.

— Y-Yes, only one… - said the namekian.

— It would be a waste not to use that last wish, do you mind if I do? – Asked Cooler.

— Please do so, Mister Cooler. – Said Frost.

— Very well – Said Cooler – if I remember correctly you namekians can unlock the full potential of a warrior, so this is my third wish, tell your dragon to unlock my full power.

The namekian announced the third wish to the dragon and seconds later, Cooler could feel that all his limits have been broken, with his full power unlocked he felt that he could achieve new powers, Frost was amazed by his power, with the help of Cooler he could definitely get his revenge against Freeza.

With all the wishes granted, the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls dispersed around the planet.

— We did our part, now, please leave our planet. – Said the elder.

— Of course, we will leave... once Cooler tests his new powers on you. – Said Frost.

The face of the old namekian filled with fear.

— That was not what we agreed on! You said you would leave once we revived him! – Screamed the elder.

— Of course, but things changed, and-

— No. – Interrupted Cooler – if you say we would leave then that's what we'll do.

— But… Mister Cooler, don't you want to test your powers? – Asked Frost.

— I do, but I'm a man of my word, Frost, and if you promised on my behalf that we would leave this planet once you revived me, then that's what we are going to do, now stop wasting my time and take me to your ship so we can leave. – Ordered Cooler.

— You… ungrateful bastard… - Said Frost, clenching his fist with his face full of anger.

— Did you say something? – Asked Cooler, with a menacing look.

— N-no… sorry, mister Cooler, I just lost my calm for a second, very well, let's leave this planet immediately.

Frost led Cooler to Freeza's ship, the namekians sighed in relief when they saw them leaving, they got into the ship and parted away.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Meeting

**Chapter 3: Family Meeting**

Inside the ship, Frost explained his intentions to Cooler and why he revived him, from how he met Freeza until the reason for him to wish Cooler back with the dragon balls.

— Frost, you are an idiot. – Said Cooler, after listening to everything.

— W-What?! – Asked Frost – How dare you to insult me you… - Frost took a deep breath before continuing – please explain me what you mean.

— You managed to trick the namekians to let you use their dragon balls, and I recognize that it was quite an impressive achieve, but then you wasted your first wish by bringing back that useless namekian and killed him afterwards, ruining everything you just did before, all you had to do was asking the namekians to give you a power boost, a boost high enough so you could achieve my brother's level, this way you would still have their trust and they would even allow you to use the dragon balls a second time if you ever had to come back, you would be remembered as a hero, but instead now you are no better than my brother, don't you see, Frost, if you made a proper plan you would realize you didn't even need my help in first place, everything you just did was a huge waste of time – Explained Cooler

Frost listened to his words carefully, his anger only got bigger and bigger, not with Freeza, but with himself for not thinking about what Cooler told him.

— God damnit! – Screamed Frost, out of frustration – but… you will still help me, right?

Before Cooler could answer, a warning appeared in a visor of the ship and one of Freeza's man appeared.

— This ship is property of the imperial army of our Lord Freeza, return it immediately or- The man on the screen looked at Cooler's face and gasped in surprised – L-Lord Cooler?! You are alive?

— You work for my brother? – Asked Cooler.

— Y-Yes, Lord Cooler! – Answered the man.

— I see, well, it's been a very long time since we last talked, I would like to know how my little brother is doing, so tell me his location right now.

— Y-Yes sir! Lord Freeza is currently at his ship on Planet-419, I marked the coordinates on your ship, it will take you there automatically, I will warn him about your visit!

With that said, the screen turned itself off and the ship parted towards Freeza's location, after years, the two brothers would finally meet again.

— We shall continue this conversation later, now, let me rest for a bit, after spending so many years in hell I'd like to finally relax for a while.

After a couple hours, the ship finally arrived at Freeza's planet, where a group of soldiers were ready to receive them.

— Lord Cooler! Master Freeza is ready to receive you! – Said one of the soldiers receiving them outside the ship.

After leaving the ship with Frost by his side, the soldier who received him took them to Freeza's chamber, where the emperor was siting, waiting for their arrival.

— Hello dear brother. – Said Freeza, when he saw Frost and Cooler – And Mister Frost, you must be the responsible for my brother's revival.

— Hello, Freeza, I see you already rebuilt your empire after you were brought back to life. – Said Cooler – Would you mind sharing who revived you and why?

— Hohoho, after so many years you are more interested in gathering information about me than just sitting and talking, all these years in hell haven't changed you one bit. – Said Freeza.

— It changed me more than you think, and you still didn't answer me question. – Said Cooler.

Freeza was displeased by his answer, the reason why he hated Cooler the most was because he could never control his older brother, Cooler was the only man in the entire universe who defied his orders, and Freeza hated that.

— Very well, because it's been so many years I'll give you the satisfaction of answering your question, I was brought back to life by one of my soldiers who continued to lead my army after I was gone, with his help I trained myself in order to get my revenge against the monkey who killed me all these years ago.

— You? Training? Seems like hell affected you way more than me. – Said Cooler.

— Perhaps, but my training paid off, and I could achieve a new form, one that I call…

Freeza stood up and transformed into his golden form.

— Golden Freeza. – Said Freeza.

Cooler was astonished by his power, but he didn't show any emotions, Freeza was stronger than him at that point, but thanks to the power boost at Namek, with some training, Cooler was sure that he could also achieve his power.

— Golden Freeza, I'm not surprise you chose such a bright color, you always liked to be the center of attentions. – Said Cooler.

— Perhaps, but this color is quite efficient to impress, isn't it?

— Conclude your story, brother, did you get your revenge? – Asked Cooler.

Freeza changed back to his previous form and sat down again.

— There were some… issues, it seems like I needed to get more used to that new form before testing it, and those filthy monkeys, Goku and Vegeta also got a new form with the help of the God of Destruction.

— God of Destruction? Are you saying that those Saiyans trained with Lord Beerus? – Asked Cooler, finally showing some surprise.

— Indeed, and they also achieved a new form, one with blue hair that gave them a divine energy, and they were quite powerful as well. – Said Freeza.

— So once again, you underestimated your enemy and those "monkeys" killed you, didn't they? – Said Cooler.

Freeza was visibly angry with Cooler's words, his anger putted a smile on Cooler's face, even after so many years he still knew exactly how to anger his brother.

— You say that but they also killed you, didn't they? Even using the Big Gete Star and building a massive army of mechanical clones of yourself, those Saiyans were still able to kill you. – Said Freeza, looking at Cooler's face – Are you surprised I know about that? The soldiers who revived me were quite efficient into tracking down the story of our family.

— Indeed, I faced them and they managed to kill me and destroy the Big Gete Star, but since you are alive and well in front of me, someone else revived you again, who was it? – Asked Cooler.

— Hohoho, believe it or not, it was that Saiyan, Son Goku who revived me, but that's a story for another day, now it's my turn to ask questions, I see that Mister Frost revived you, but with what intentions? – Asked Freeza.

— I brought him here to kill you, Freeza! You will pay for humiliating me! – Said Frost.

— Oh, is that so? And how exactly are you going to do that? You are inside my ship, on my planet, with my soldiers waiting behind the door, if I give the order, none of you will leave this place alive. – Said Freeza.

— Do you really think we can't deal with your army? Cooler got a power boost after I revived him, we both are more than capable of killing every last one of your soldiers! – Said Frost – Come on, Cooler!

— Is that so, brother? Would you mind giving me a demonstration of your power boost? I must admit that you got me curious now. - Asked Freeza, looking at his brother's eyes.

— Hmpf, since you showed me your current power, I suppose it's fair that I show mine. - Said Cooler - Very well.

Cooler started accumulating energy, the scouters of the soldiers around the planet exploded due the sudden increase amount of power, his scream echoed around the chamber as his forehead started spreading, his shoulders started growing and his muscles started getting bigger, with a final scream, Cooler revealed his final form.

— Oh, so this is your final form, the man who revived me informed me that you had a secret form that you never revealed to anyone, but I couldn't believe him until now... so, is that all? - Asked Freeza, unimpressed by his brother's power.

Cooler returned to his previous form before continuing.

— Yes, brother, this is my current power... for now. - Said Cooler.

— But don't be stupid, Freeza - Said Frost - You may be stronger than us, but we can defeat you if we team up!

— Team up against me? What do you have to say about that, brother? – Asked Freeza.

— I say that we are done here. – Said Cooler.

— W-What?! What do you mean we are done?! I revived you so I could get my revenge! – Screamed Frost.

— I don't remember agreeing with that, I appreciate that you revived me, Frost, but I have no intentions of killing my brother just because of your pathetic revenge. – Said Cooler.

— You bastard! – Said Frost.

— But you can still work for me, I'd rather work on rebuilding my own empire rather than wasting any more of my time here, and I believe that with the proper guidance, you can become a valuable ally. – Said Cooler.

— Working for you? – Said Frost, clenching his teeth – Enough with your stupid jokes, reviving you was a mistake! I should've left you rotting in hell, you know what, I don't need your help, I will kill Freeza with my own hands!

Frost jumped towards Freeza with his needle full of poison coming out of his arm, and when he was about to strike the emperor, he felt a ki blast hitting his back and going through his chest, when he looked behind him, he saw Cooler pointing at him with his hand stretched.

— It's a shame that it ended like this, Frost, despite hating my brother, I can't allow you to kill him, as much as I would like to. – Said Cooler.

— You damn bastard… - Said Frost.

Frost's eyes started losing color, his limbs started trembling and he finally fell on the floor, dead by the wound caused by Cooler, two soldiers got inside the chamber and carried his body away.

— I must say, for a second I thought you would actually let him attack me, dear brother. – Said Freeza – What changed your mind?

— Don't be ridiculous, Freeza, you were more than capable of defending yourself against such a pathetic attack, if you captured him you would torture him to the death, the least I could do for that imbecile was giving him a quick death.

— Hohoho, so your way to repay him for bringing you back to life was by giving him a quick death, I suppose you didn't change that much after all, so, what do you say, why don't you work for me? – Asked Freeza.

— Work for you? – Asked Cooler.

— Of course, we are brothers after all, don't you think we should work together?

— Don't be stupid, Freeza, you know I would never agree to that. – Said Cooler.

— As I imagined, if we are done talking, one of my soldiers is waiting for you outside, you can keep that ship, consider it a gift to celebrate your revival, it's smaller than your old one, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. – Said Freeza.

— Do you expect me to thank you? – Asked Cooler.

— I expect you to leave my presence as soon as possible. – Replied Freeza, with a menacing look.

Freeza and Cooler exchanged looks one last time before Cooler turned on his back and leave the planet for good, when he got in front of his ship, a group of soldiers were waiting for him, he recognize one of the men as the one on the visor of the screen when he and Frost were flying on the ship.

— Lord Cooler! It's an honor to meet you in person! – Said the soldier.

— You were the man who thought I was stealing my brother's ship. – Said Cooler.

— I-Indeed, Lord Cooler, forgive me for that! – Said the man, bowing his head.

— Don't worry about it, but what do you want? – Asked Cooler.

— My friends and I would like to work for you, Master Cooler! – Said the man, pointing at two other soldiers behind him.

— Work for me, does my brother knows about this? – Asked Cooler.

— N-No, my Lord, we didn't inform anyone about this! – Said the man.

— I see, I suppose that's better than doing everything on my own, but don't think this will be easy, I only accept the best of the best in my squad, you better not disappoint me. – Said Cooler.

— Thank you, Master Cooler! You will not regret! – Said the man.

— For your own sake, I better not, what is your name? – Asked Cooler.

— My name is Salza! And these are Dore and Neiz! – Said the man – We are honored by this opportunity, sir!

Those were the same name of the members of his previous squad, although he didn't let it show, Cooler was happy to hear that.

— Very well, let's depart from this planet immediately. – Said Cooler.

— Of course! And where to? I suppose you would like to take vengeance against those Saiyans who killed you. – Asked Salza.

— Don't make assumptions, when I got killed vengeance was all I could think of, but after so many years in hell, I decided that if I was brought back I would focus on rebuilding my empire rather than wasting my time with vengeance, and my brother mentioned that the men responsible for my death got a lot more powerful, different from Freeza I'd rather learn with my past mistakes instead of repeating them.

— I see, so where to, my Lord?

— That man, Frost, mentioned that he was from a different universe, if he is like my brother than he must have an army on his own, we shall go to his universe and take his army, I'd rather not have to deal with my brother ever again, taking over his army won't be an easy task, but it will be a major first step.

— Understood! From what we heard Frost is from Universe 6, Lord Freeza was working on a new technology that would allow him to travel across the universes, my Lord, his plan was to conquer all of the universes. – Said Salza.

— Why am I not surprised, go on. – Said Cooler.

— I managed to get one of the devices he would use to achieve his goal, with this we can travel to Universe 6 in no time.

— Excellent, then we shall go immediately. – Said Cooler.

With Frost out of the way and with his own crew, Cooler parted towards Universe 6, where his empire awaited for him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rise of the Empire

**Chapter 4: The Rise of the Empire**

Vados was walking around Champa's planet while the God of Destruction was feasting when she felt a familiar energy entering the Universe 6, using her staff, she saw Cooler's ship with him and his crew inside it, she decided that Champa would be interested in the visitors and decided to inform him about it.

— Master Champa. – Said Vados.

— What is it, woman? Can't you see I'm busy? – Answered Champa, devouring a beef.

— Sorry for interrupting, but there is something I believe you should know about.

— She touched her staff on the floor and the image of Cooler giving orders to his crew inside his ship appeared.

— Hmm? That guy looks familiar, isn't his name refrigerator or something like that? – Said Champa.

— I believe you are referring to Freeza, I also thought that but his energy is different from his, and so is his appearance. – Said Vados.

— And why are you informing about this guy? You have a list of all the creatures of this universe or something? – Asked Champa.

— Yes, but that doesn't come to the case, I'm informing you this because a few days ago I noticed that Frost left Universe 6 and went to Universe 7, and now this man came from Universe 7 and Frost is nowhere to be found. – Explained Vados.

— Yeah, so? Frost was a weakling that embarassed me when he tried to kill that guy on the tournament after he got eliminated like an idiot, we don't need him.

— And that's why I brought this information to you, Master Champa, this man's energy is way higher than Frost's, not only that but I have the feeling that he is much more willing to cooperate with us in any future tournaments than Frost, so instead of keep eating all these unhealthy foods, I believe we should find out about his intentions and test his powers, after all, you do need to exercise, Master Champa. – Said Vados.

— So this whole thing is just an excuse for me to exercise myself, huh? – Said Champa, cleaning his mouth –You know what, sure, why not, it's been a while since my last fight.

— 58 years to be more exact. – Said Vados.

— Shut up woman, no one cares about numbers, now, take me to this guy. – Said Champa.

Cooler was giving orders to his crew and thinking about how he would take over Frost's army, if he had any, when suddenly, a tall woman with blue skin and white hair appeared in front of the ship along with a fat purple man with long ears.

— We arrived, Master Champa. – Said Vados.

— Good, hey you! – Screamed Champa, talking to Cooler – Yeah, you, come out here!

— W-What does he want with us? – Asked Dore, with his hands trembling in fear.

— Do you know who this man is? – Asked Cooler.

— T-That is Champa, my Lord, the God of Destruction from this universe, Lord Freeza spoke about him once, he is a very powerful man. – Said Salza.

— God of Destruction… - Said Cooler, thinking about Beerus and how powerful he was, looking at the purple man outside the ship there was no doubts that they were related – Well, in this case I shouldn't let him waiting, open the door so I can talk to him.

Neiz opened the door of the ship and Cooler stood face to face with Champa, the soldiers watched in fear inside the ship.

— Lord Champa, it's an honor to be in your presence. – Said Cooler.

— Oh, so you know who I am, but who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my universe? – Asked Champa.

— That is quite a long story, are you sure you are interested in hearing it? – Asked Cooler.

— I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, now, spill it out before I lose my patience. – Said Champa.

— Very well.

Cooler explained everything that happened to him, how Frost revived him using the namekian dragon balls until how he got killed by him and how he got in Universe 6.

— So Frost got killed, what a waste. – Said Vados.

— Forget about that guy, he got killed by his own stupidity, trying to take Freeza on his own? What the hell was he thinking? – Said Champa.

— But now we just lost a warrior, Master Champa. – Said Vados.

— No we didn't, this guy showed up, he can replace him, right? – Asked Champa, talking to Cooler.

— Replace him? I'm not sure I understand. – Said Cooler.

— Allow me to explain – Said Vados – from time to time a tournament between the universes is taken place, last time Frost was one of our warriors, without him, we just lost a fighter, and Master Champa is suggestion that you should take his place. – Said Vados.

— I see, well, if I could be of any use to a God of Destruction, I certainly would do what I can. – Said Cooler.

— Good call, now, before I decide if you are worthy or not, Vados suggested that I should test you for a bit. – Said Champa.

— Are you suggesting that we fight each other? – Asked Cooler.

— Of course not, Vados will take you on. – Said Champa.

— Master Champa! – Said Vados – You are the one who's going to fight! Not me!

— Ok, ok, woman, don't need to get angry, fine, looks like I'll have to take you on myself, so go ahead, punch me with all you got. – Said Champa – I won't dodge.

— I see, should I go full power? – Asked Cooler.

— Of course, what are you waiting for? Punch me. – Said Cooler.

— Very well.

Cooler took some distance and started powering up, his shoulders grew bigger, his forehead started spreading and his body got stronger, and finally, Cooler revealed his final form.

— Wait, you have another form? – Asked Champa.

— Indeed, I have one more form than my brother, at least I had until he achieved that golden form of his. – Said Cooler.

— Can you get golden as well? – Asked Champa.

— No, I'm afraid not, but I believe that with enough training, I should be able to surpass my brother, now, may I attack you, mister Champa? – Said Cooler.

— Yeah, sure, go ahead, and don't hold back.

Champa leaned his head forwards, offering his cheek for Cooler to punch, Cooler clenched his fist, focused all of his power into his hand and with full strength, he delivered a powerful punch into the middle of Champa's stomach, getting him and Vados by surprise.

— Oh my, I suppose it makes sense that you attack the biggest target. – Said Vados, with a smile – But you shouldn't have done that.

Champa was gasping for air, trying to recover from Cooler's punch, when he recovered, it was evident that he was angry.

— You idiot… you were supposed to attack my face! – Said Champa – Now I'm really mad!

Champa screamed and powered up.

— I was simply going to test you, but now… now I'm going to erase you from existence. – Said Champa, in a menacing tone.

Champa flied towards Cooler and tried to land a punch on his face, but Cooler was able to block it with his arms.

— Seems like you got slower after spending so much time without fighting. – Said Vados,

— Not now, woman! – Screamed Champa.

Champa started throwing a series of punch, Cooler managed to block a few but the majority of them landed, if it wasn't by the power boost on Namek, he would be dead by now.

— Come on, try and attack me already! – Said Champa, attacking Cooler.

In his series of punches, Champa managed to break Cooler's defense and send him flying away.

— How disappointing, that punch was pretty strong you know, I actually thought you could give me a challenge after so many years. – Champa started charging an energy ball – But it looks like I was wrong, I'll have to send you back to the hell you came from!

Cooler started charging his own energy ball to counter Champa, and when they were done, the both of them released their attacks and they clashed in the air, Cooler was using all of his power to contain Champa's attack, but the God of Destruction was using a single hand.

— Impressive, you actually managed to contain my attack, but you are only trying to avoid the unavoidable.

After saying that, Champa used both hands to launch his attack against Cooler, but with barely any strenght left, Cooler was involved within Champa's attack and his own combined, being eaten by a huge energy ball.

— I expected more from you, let's go Vados, we are done here. – Said Champa, turning on his back to Cooler.

— Master Champa, perhaps you shouldn't assume things ended so soon. – Said Vados.

— What do you mean, woman? – Asked Champa, confused.

— Look behind you. – She replied, pointing at Cooler's direction.

— W-What?!

Champa was surprised to see that Cooler was not only alive, but he was trying to contain the energy ball that consumed him, but it wasn't easy, besides his own energy, he also had to contain the destruction energy from Champa, but after a huge struggle, Cooler managed to contain the destruction energy between his hands.

— He… contained the attack! – Said Champa, surprised.

— Watch out, Master Champa, if you keep slicking off I'll have to offer him the position of God of Destruction. – Said Vados, teasing Champa – After all, he just managed to control the destruction energy, something that you spent years trying to get used to and he did it within seconds.

— Tsc! Shut up woman! – Said Champa.

Cooler managed to contain the energy ball, but he was at his limit, it was very close but he managed to survive Champa's attack and get a powerful weapon, if he dominates the destruction energy and learn to create it, he would have the power of a god within his reach.

— M-Master Champa… - Said Cooler, struggling to speak – It wasn't my intentions to insult you with my attack, if I somehow damaged your pride, I apologize…

— Right, right, perhaps I got a little hot headed about that, but in the end you prove your value, so I allow you to live in my universe, but you'll have to answer to me when I need a powerful warrior, understood? – Said Champa.

— O-Of course… - Said Cooler.

— Good, if we're done, Vados, let's go… - Said Champa.

— Wait! – Said Cooler, trying to regain his composure – May I ask you a question, Miss Vados.

— Me? Of course, what is it? – Said Vados.

— It's about Frost, did he have an army in this galaxy? – Asked Cooler.

— Hmm, I wouldn't call it an army, Frost wasn't an emperor like you or your brother, his actions weren't moved by power or influence, his only goal was to make money, but for what I know, he had a militia at his disposal, if you want to take them over you won't have to do much, they weren't exactly loyal to Frost.

— I see, would you mind telling me where I can find them? – Asked Cooler.

— Of course, right now they are in a nameless planet just north from here. – She said, projecting the planet from her staff.

— I see, thank you, Miss Vados, and thank you for the fight, Lord Champa. – Said Cooler, bowing to them.

— Yeah, yeah, whatever, if you're done talking, let's leave at once, Vados.

Vados left with Champa and Cooler returned to his ship, where his crew attended his wounds.

— Lord Cooler, that was incredible! – Said Salza.

— Yeah, I thought you died when that energy ball consumed you, but you handled it like it was nothing! – Said Dore.

— Indeed, taking over this universe will be a piece of cake for you, Lord Cooler. – Said Noiz.

— Enough with the flattering, if Champa was really trying to kill me I would be dead right now, he was trying to teach me a lesson, send me a message with his fists, basically he was saying "don't mess with me". – Said Cooler.

— I-I see, Master Cooler, but what are we going to do now? – Asked Salza.

— Now. – Replied Cooler – Now we are going to that planet and take that militia, the first step to build my empire is to create allies inside this universe.

— Understood, Lord Cooler. – Said Noiz – I'll take the ship to that planet immediately!

On the way back to Champa's planet, Vados and Champa talked about the battle.

— You can breathe now, Master Champa. – Said Vados.

Champa exhaled all the air he was holding and inhale, he was also dead tired from the fight.

— How did you know I was holding my breath? – Asked Champa, trying to get air inside his lungs.

— Oh please, Master Champa, such an intense battle after years doing nothing but eating and sleeping, of course you'd be tired. – Said Vados.

— Yeah, maybe you're right, but tell me one thing, why did you decide to help that guy? You could've just ignored his questions, but you even gave him the directions he needed. – Asked Champa.

— Because he might be useful to you in the future, Master Champa, you saw in first-hand how powerful he was, if we help him he might get even stronger. – Said Vados.

— Even stronger?! Are you actually trying to replace me? – Asked Champa.

— Mmm, who knows, he surely is a strong candidate for a God of Destruction, I might really offer him your place if you keep slacking off. – Said Vados, teasing Champa.

— Grr, sometimes I don't know when you're serious and when you're joking, but I'll keep that in mind, he truly has a lot of potential. – Said Champa.

Cooler's empire in Universe 6 was just starting, he would take all of Frost's allies in no time and soon, a new era in Universe 6 would begin.


End file.
